You'r just a poisonous & senseless gift I accepted
by Shikangae
Summary: Three-shots, /songfic about the Vergil/Lady pairing, hints of poetry, twisted relationship, no happy ending...
1. Are you sure you wanna claim me ?

Me again, on with one more idea that came thanks to music, Bad Things of Jace Everett (which lyrics are the italic stuff in the chapter) this time, that I'll use as a "writing trail" . The song Criminal by Fiona Apple also helped me getting inspired =) . Those who like getting high should listen to those two...

_Devil May Cry fic here, as the sign reads. Mainly about a pairing I like, VXL . I don't know if I will keep this a One Shot or write other chapters... I'll see to that later.._

_Don't expect too much of it, it's just a hodgepodge of impressions that crossed my mind while listening to Bad Things. If by any hazard you come to like what I come to write just let me know it. I'll try and shake my lazy self. _

_There may be grammar mistakes, (though probably less now that I'm editing, one year afterwards!) tell me if you find them pls, don't wanna look like I'm illiterate =). _

_Don't hesitate to go off on reviews, I can handle criticism (though I'd rather avoid dumb flamers). _

_Disclaimer : I don't own nor the songs nor the characters in there. I most likely won't introduce any OCs. On with this. _

_[This chap' is from Vergil's point of view]  
_

* * *

_I wanna do bad things with you._

How could you resist when you're drawn to someone more than to the psychotics whispers running through your mind ? How can you let go someone as intoxicating as raw ecstasy ? So many pretty words for one famous idiocy.

Loosening my grip on that slight allusion of sanity she represents... would simply be... Impossible to imagine...I'll seek redemption for all the lives I've regretlessly taken the day she'll disappear from my sight, _and that's a lot. Might as well give hell a call, tell them to have my back..._

And either were never to be.

I've tasted this tainted soul's peace too long to forget it. You made me depend on you. Pride's telling me it's wrong, but Weakness won't listen...

Like every drug, you infected me sweetly, against my will, and now I'm the one clinging to you.

That wasn't to be.

That wasn't what I wanted.

But it happened anyway. And trapped me deeply. How could you ... How could you chain me...

I've never been so far from freedom. It's your fault. Yet you didn't plan it.

Just like whatever flows in unknown ones' veins, after drinking you up.

You make me deaf to reason. A fact I would have never accepted before you. That would have been giving in to failure, and so to shame, those two unwanted followers I tried to kill. But would they ever die ? I guess no. Because those are humans, and humanity is still here. And it looks like it's a fact I can't help, no matter how much I want to drain out that half-blood of mine...

What have you done to me ? What damn trick did you dare play ?

_When you came in the air went out._

When I was first aware of your existence you were just a troublesome flash, messing around with my patience.

Your taunts, the shots you fired, the blood you drew, and that hateful scowl on your face...

To me that was just a bothering and harmless show of a petty woman's anger.

_And every shadow filled up with doubt._

All of this added to the sound of your loud cursing, the furious and shrill yell your voice can be, all those implicit desperate attempts to break my focus on my own mind, it was too much to bear for the ghostly ice walls I put around me.

When they started shattering, I already knew I was going to try and tear apart the grief source you were.

Why am I growing mad with each sound you make when I don't even give the exterior a cold glare when surrounded by far more emotional crowds ? What are you ? How high are you to allow yourself to break a practice of all a life of necessary insensitivity ?

_I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through.._

This won't last. I belong to no one, yet you want me as your property. You're not aware of it, I know that's just instinctive, and what an instinct ! You could be just as much of an animal as the creatures you track every day, and just as sinful as well.

_..I wanna do bad things with you._

Just as animalistic as everything I want from you, when I want you to get away because I can't keep my mask on, when I want you to come back when you leave, the times when I want to pin you down where you are, as you try to move. Your resistance is just a tease, and be careful, teasing me might be double-edged.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._

If you knew how I can despise the world when you give them that smile.. That truly peaceful and assured smile. The only one you'll never give me...

If you only knew how I wanna make them disappear when you let yourself be stolen.

I'm not used to claiming back what's been taken from me, as I destroy what is forcefully given back, you'd better remember this. If you play with fire, your fingers might get burnt...

_I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you._

If you knew how I can hate you for those chains. But I would be cursed if I broke them.

Fate is cruel when I never asked for anything, and I know the same goes for you.

Did we deserve this?

That's one of the few dark things I don't know, though it doesn't matter since we're cornered.

The only thing we can do is live through it. And wait.

And yet I can't give you up, you, the object of my loathing and indignation. But I must thank you for being finally able to put the blame on someone.

And this is still so wrong...

_When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt._

I don't have a clue why I allowed you to haunt me. That strengthens my hate towards you. Covers you with mystery too, what an attractive challenge.

Why do I keep you ? Because of that hate...

What's the point in that ? Again I don't have a clue.

I just know I don't wanna live under your sway. I may be yours but it also works the other way round. You owe me nothing, and neither do I.

_I don't know who you think you are,_

You took a heavy burden on. You'll pay for your boldness one day, one sweet day when my own tainted passion will consume you, slowly, painfully.

_But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you._

Caresses or gashes on your skin are just the same to me. It's the way I go.

What did you do to deserve this ? Will you ever tell me...

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

You like playing games but your bluff will eventually be called. You'll end up trapped and helpless. Then you'll know what misery really is.

_I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:_

I'm so sure now.

_I wanna do bad things with you._

You're a poisonous senseless gift.

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

And I had you in my grip since you were given to me by the hand of some evil god, whose dolls we have no choice but to act like. All our chances to turn back vanished when we became each other's neurosis. No sleep no cure.

On those thoughts a smirk lifted my lips, while I greeted you with the same violence as always, you'd have barely passed the door frame before you'd be crushed over some random piece of furniture, brutality being our tenderness, knowing that's just a part of the game.

* * *

I'm finally done..

Tell me what U think, and let me know if you prefer this as a one shot or as a whole fic.

I'll decide later, and rating may change if I make this longer, who knows...

Ja ne mattana, have a nice day.


	2. Don't you know what you risk ?

A poisonous Senseless Gift

* * *

_Finally I decided to write a second chap'. __I still don't kow if I'll stop it there or not. I'll see. _

_This time it's the song "E for Extinction" of Thousand Foot Krutch I'll use as a support. _

_Disclamer__ : The games nor the song are mine. The characters are Capcoms and I thank TFK for the ideas their music give me. _

_Now it's Lady's POV, that was easy to guess... _

* * *

What's wrong with me ?

_I'm not the same as yesterday_

Why the fuck do I feel so numbed?

_  
It's hard to explain  
How things have changed_

I lose my might and even my loud mouth. I let you near me when absolutly no one couldn' even come in close sight and make it out alive before.

I lose my will and my blood boils so easily when I'm around you...

What are you ? A two century old Armagnac ? _  
_

_But I'm not the same as before_

Yeah, kinda. More intoxicating than ya, you die. I don't even recognize myself when I'm drunken of you. And everytime I wake up alone is worse than every hang over I had, and if I was to see you in those moments, I'd gladly kill you without a second thought for letting me .

Can all of that story get more oppressive ?

_  
And I know there's so much more ahead  
_

I swore no one would change me. Never. Ever.

Don't you know you made me betray myself ? Don't you know you did stomp on my pride ?

_I can barely believe that I'm here_

Everytime we fight, you act like an over-dominant jerk.

Sometimes I just wanna say " FUCK YOU", and break two or three of your bones.

But that wouldn't change anything.

You're far from being sensitive, always behaving in that "I don't care" way that pisses me off so much. One day you'll end up with my gun barrel between your glaring eyes, and a hole in your stubborn forehead.

_  
And I won't surrender quietly  
Step up and watch me go_

And I'll shoot. Hard.

_Break down, ya really want it?  
Wanna make a scene?  
Show me what ya mean _

That will teach you to boss me around.

_Let's get it started  
Let me see whatcha got  
Can ya take it up a knotch?_

We'll see who can hold the leading position the longer, and I'm not planning on losing.

_Don't think you got it  
Can't handle the pressure?_

You may be strong and proud but you have so many weaknesses... You can try to hide them, I'm far from being blind.

_Get, off, stop talkin' about it  
Gotta make this count, let's go_

But our story won't be anything more than a long spar where defeat has a high cost, with none of us willing to pay it.

So let's see who'll hold it until the end.

_When we move  
We camouflage ourselves _

Here the goal isn't to kill your foe but to possess him...

Completely. Like an object. And we both want to be in the role of the owner.

_We stand in the shadows waiting  
We live for this and nothing more_

I don't care if we get hurt in the process. I won't give this one up. You'll be mine, whether you like it or not.

You surely regret the day you came to me now... Will you ever tell me...

_We are what you created_

But what's done can't be changed. And I don't want it to change. I won't ever say it out loud but I'll clutch you as strongly as a drowning child on a life buoy.

_I can feel the storm  
The winds have changed _

Are you gonna accept it ? Our strangling bond ?

_'Cause we're worlds a part  
But just the same _

Or will you act as we always do and cut it to preserve yourself ?

_But we won't leave the way that we came_

I guess no. It's just not like you to just let go when you're already up to something. You'll at least make an exit. The opposite wouldn't get along with your arrogance.

_And I know there's so much more ahead  
I can barely believe that we're here_

So we'll fight until the end. We'll hate and need each other until the end.

_We won't surrender quietly  
Step up and watch it go_

It won't go any other way, will it ? There won't be a happy end.

_Break down, ya really want it?  
Wanna make a scene? _

So why don't you come here and entertain me while we're waiting for the consequences ?

_Show me what ya mean  
Let's get it started_

Keep on being as gutsy as you're always, I would ask my money back otherwise.

_Let me see whatcha got  
Can ya take it up a knotch?_

Don't you want to play with me ?

_Don't think you got it_

Again, that's not in your nature. You take but don't play. I look forward the day I'll wipe away all your seriousness.

_Can't handle the pressure?_

You won't stand my fantasies, you never managed to fit in with childish minds.

_Get, off, stop talkin' about it_

And yet you're still there.

_Gotta make this count, let's go_

'Cause leaving would be seen as your defeat.

But my breaking down.

_When we move  
We camouflage ourselves _

We forbade ourselves to ever let this be heard or understood. It's just so wrong...

_We stand in the shadows waiting  
We live for this and nothing more_

I guess it's because this is wrong that it's so good. After all rightness isn't our cup of tea.

_We are what you created_

Our sins are impossible to count, and it's just an addition to our filthy pride.

_Are you ready? Are ya ready?  
Are ya ready for me? _

That's why losing isn't an option. That would be losing a lot to gain nothing. So let's just enjoy this party while we can.

And there you come back with your usual lack of softness or compassion.

That's just you.

_Are you ready? Are ya ready?_

I'll try again to take you down, to show you we can be two at the haughtiness game.

_Are ya ready to see?_

Let's just see who's the more devilish.

You're far from knowing all the tricks in my sleeves.

_When we move  
We camouflage ourselves _

Everything can be so clear when you're not here to confuse me.

_We stand in the shadows waiting  
We live for this and nothing more_

But still I won't change you. Anyone would fail before trying.

_We are what you created  
_

________

I wasn't so sure of that statement anymore as before I could even set a foot inside you were already here, with that predatory grin on your unholy lips, pinning me against that damn wall I'm starting to know, and again I'll hope you won't have the upper hand, but honestly I don't care.

Just remember my promise of killing you if you left before your time.

__________________________________________________________________  
_

_Second chapter finished ! I tried to stay in the same style as the first one. Maybe a little too polite to be Lady ^^" But it's more like poetry so I just put the necessary ... _

_By the way, I thank Tora-Katana (who also write about DMC, and good plots) for correcting the mistakes I didn't make "on purpose" =) _

_So tell me what U thought of that ! _

_Thks' for reading, have a nice evening... _

_Bye_


	3. Alea jacta est

How to deal with said gift. 

AN : Hi everyone, finally, after months of writing block and rejecting idea after idea, I had this come up in the middle of the night, when I was starting to think I'd need to down half a bottle of strong alcohol to ever write 3 lines ! Anyway, this is the last one.

This time I'll cross two songs (that probably won't seem to fit just there, but deep down it goes along the lines of my plot), and it'll be rather... complicated. I'll just do my best..

_Isolated by Chiasm _

Cain by Tiamat. 

"Dialogues"

Well, let's get this done. Oh and as I said in the summary this is NOT a happy ending, N you might be convinced that I'm a freak =) Nevermind. And again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

It was all an incredible nonsense.

_Isolated..._

_Alone, Apart..._

_Isolated..._

A bitter-sweet nonsense, though despite the bitter part, that was the obvious one, that sweetness still lingered.

I gave you my love  
Though crystallized

Tainted, sickly so, albeit being the share of happiness, and when they managed to lay their fingers on it, the silent bliss it was made it worth the void they bathed in in the aftermath.

I sent you a rose with nevermore  
So many years  
So many hours  
And only thistles on my shore

How unlucky of them, who lived meaninglessly, and wouldn't even admit it to themselves, and wisdom bless them, 'cause hell would be waiting for them at the very end of the corridor if they did.

For all that it's worth  
The blood on my hands  
Is the blood of divinities  
And all that is lost  
Sound or unsound

Only bonds between you and me

Like two junkies who never had enough of their fix, even if they do know and feel that it's killing them.

_I'll never crawl again  
I'll never fall again until i'm free_

It wasn't by choice, anyway, reached how far they were, there's nothing one can do, let alone think of.

_Here i stand in this room  
Caged and trapped inside  
Seems i'm damned to live a lie  
Unaware of what's outside _

Getting back to reality, they both needed a wall to support them, unable to stand on their own.

She looked up at him.

The distance between them was nearly closed.

_Should I care for what's left me behind ?_

She knew all too well what the ominous glimmer in his eyes meant. She did enjoy it, and she told herself that it was probably more out of sheer masochism than anything else...

_And I stare at light that makes me blind  
Internally there's nothing left for me to be_

However, she was starting to get fed up of him acting like an arrogant jackass, like she was his plaything, and him some kind of barbarian emperor.

If I go will you follow  
Me through the cracks and hollows  
And I would be your Cain  
If you would be here now

Ah. As if. From her point of view, he could do anything he wanted only because she let him do so, period.

The Mother-of-Pearl  
Handcrafted by God  
You're the tower they built to reach the sky

That's why this time, instead of being an object or whatever, she chose to raise her hands, and after gently cupping his cheek, she carried on her soft moves, and pressed lovingly a steel barrel onto his temple.

_Have no choice but be isolated, Struggling, Left alone, Apart_  
_Pushed aside, Made segregated_  
_Struggling_

"My, my, boy, where d'ya think you'r headin' ?"

_See i have no choice but be isolated, Threatened_  
_Forced to extract the heart_  
_Pushed aside_  
_Made segregated_  
_Have no choice but be..._

His only answer was a rising eyebrow, and the aformetioned glimmer in his moody sky-like orbs turning into a fierce sparkle of defiance of a completely different nature.

A white Falcon beauty

My mark on your skin  
Follow me down the stairs when we die

"I could ask the same to you."

He didn't want to back down, and he entered her new-found game by unsheathing his sword, and making it head tauntingly at her throat, in nothing but a playful fashion.

_The monsters make me hide  
Perhaps i'll eat myself alive _

She just smirked.

"No, you can't."

He rose his other white brow, and supressed a snicker, assuming his mocking tone was enough.

"And can I know why's that ?"

She gave one of her mischevious looks of hers.

"Asked so nicely... I just want to reverse our positions, and taste something new..."

Your soul is in heaven  
Your body in hell  
It doesn't matter much to me

He added some more pressure on his katana's blade, wanting to get one single red drop to roll down.

The way it slowly descended reminded him of many oh his accomplishements, dazingly real though reminiscent memories.

_Internally there's nothing left for me to be  
I can't care for what's left me behind  
And stare at light that makes me blind  
These broken walls trap me inside  
I'm isolated _

He kept on staring at it, appreciating the simple beauty of vivid crimson tracing rash designs on pure white.

These colours together were rather soothing, if you let aside what they meant.

In the night of the unborn  
Sound or obscene  
Only bonds between you and me

He snapped out of his daydreaming and waited for her answer to his taunt.

Would he have been someone else, he would have been caught off guard when she just shot him a glance, the one that said he was getting soft, that it'll take more than a cut, even a dangerously placed one, to make her bother to react.

_Have no choice but be isolated, struggling, left alone  
Apart  
Pushed aside, made segregated, struggling  
Left alone, apart_

_See i have no choice but be isolated_

Again, he plays along, and Yamato's tip travelled all the way down her flawless neck, alabaster sternum, between her perfectly shaped breasts, the cold sharp metallic touch stopping over where her celiac plexus was, the slightly hollow area where so many nerves joined.

_Threatened, forced to extract the heart, pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Have no choice but be..._

He went further on with his exploration, passing through the skin barrier shallowly, though carving the tissues underneath and just tickling a bone nearby without really touching it.

His efforts finally earned him a groan from his playmate. Only her facial traits were tensed, she had one helluva resistance to pain, albeit with him you could never know the next blow before it came.

She grinned. "What a tease."

She wanted to give him payback for this but she was aware that if she had a good shield against suffering, he had an over defended fortress.

Therefore, all of her attempts would inexorably fail, so she just switched her options.

"What are you waiting for, demon ?"

"You are just that impatient to die, aren't you, although your lifetime's already incredibly short."

"Stop acting as the cocky bastard I know you are, and remember that your ridiculous longevity won't be very useful if your smart mouth get you killed in your mid-twenties."

Her comment had him helf-smiling, and told him she was getting annoyed. Once more, he had the upper hand.

"Please don't make me laugh, it could make me accidentally break one of your glass ribs, or worse..."

_I'll never crawl again  
I'll never fall again until i'm free  
I'll never crawl again  
I'll never fall again until i'm free _

"Then, is it more convenient if I make you cry ?"

He let go of the restrained snicker, which shaking also reached his arm, and ever-so-slightly, he materialized his threat, and the discreet injury grew more opened and subtly bled more.

Most eyes would have missed the difference, most hears wouldn't have noticed her heartbeats getting mad against her will.

But his senses weren't as dulled as most people's, that was a given, and the aformentioned signs were obvious for his keen perceptions, invasive, and he felt he was getting closer and closer to winning their implicit bet.

The lonely droplets had grown into a thin river, its flowing being mistakable with one of a hourglass' sand.

At that moment he knew his humanity had died long ago.

_And I stare at light that makes me blind  
Internally there's nothing left for me to be  
I'm here alone and isolated _

_Struggling, Left alone  
Apart  
Pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Struggling, Left alone  
Apart _

When he was still as normal as he could be, he wouldn't have allowed this. As loud, bad-tempered, and sometimes thick-skulled as Lady was, she didn't deserve that. She fought for what she believed and she had her reasons. After all, she did keep her words and her honor wasn't stained. She wasn't pityfull, and didn't deserve such a low treatment. Then why ?

If I go will you follow  
Me through the cracks and hollows  
And I would be your Cain  
If you would be here now

Maybe this was just a release he was bringing to both of them, because what they had was out of the ordinary, breath taking, and impossible to have again, yet it was slowly strangling them, and already it locked them before two paths.

_See i have no choice but be isolated  
Threatened  
Forced to extract the heart  
Pushed aside  
Made segregated  
Struggling  
Left alone  
Apart... _

If they just parted, the basicness and mediocrity of the rest of the world, compared to what they got used to, would surely crush them. Nothing and no one would seem worthy of the tiniest bit of their attention, and the nothingness would bore them to death, literally.

No life was better than an insipid life.

The second way was letting the psychotic neurosis their relation was take over them, and consume them.

The latter case was the right one.

This gambling they were in was their last scheme, and ironically in this dice throwing there was no room for luck, pretty much like a russian roulette when the gun magazine was full and it probably wasn't a bad thing.

To be slowly wasting away wasn't really alluring when they could at least 'leave in glory' and wave at the crowd while they were at it...

She looked at her laugh-aggravated wound.

"Can't you let sarcasm aside from time to time ?"

She smiled, as if that was an everyday remark, and as if breathing wasn't feeling unusually unnatural.

He smiled back, and this time there wasn't any bitterness in his voice when he replied.

"It is actually beyond my reach."

"I'll just deal with it then."

"Will you ?"

"Don't dare me."

"And if I do ?"

_I'll never crawl again  
I'll never fall again until i'm free... _

She looked deeply into his stormy eyes, not voicing her answer for it was useless.

The air was thick with both their breathes, she could feel through the hand still lying on his cheek the dizzying cool warmth radiating from him, and he could smell the inhuman determination emanating from her.

In the end, they were both just like kind of spoiled brats, who kept acting tough for the pleasure of it.

Then, she tightened her grip on her gun, and instead of his head chose to aim more symbolically at his heart. And beside the poetic picture, she wanted to be more efficient, no mistake would come in the show's way.

Vergil got a firmer hold on his sword's hilt. He wouldn't accept flaws either.

Her finger went slowly but assuredly up to start pulling the trigger while she still could, the dizziness starting to get at her.

He locked gazes with her while in an equally slow motion he pushed his blade forward.

The trigger's journey was completed the moment he pierced her from side to side.

He saw the bullet coming, and didn't dodge it. It seemed to travel for ages, it's speed rubbing against the air resounding like a shrill knell.

The river flowing on Lady's chest had long changed into a fluid tide, her senses were blurred, she didn't even feel the pain Yamato caused her, didn't feel the lack of oxygen, didn't notice how she went limp.

But somehow she felt the impact when the bullet reached Vergil's heart, and shattered in a million of pieces in and around it.

She was aware of her mind slipping away, and for once didn't fight.

Her expression softened, and she slowly let go of his face, as her hand dived half-heartedly down on its own, showing her how she was sinking, and she just grinned at it...

He was truly amazed by the way her amusement didn't fade when the fire in her eyes disappeared.

He sensed himself collapsing backward, and hit carelessly the floor that would become his shroud.

To him this scene held no sadness nor irony. All that lingered was a pleasant taste, as he knew he had won their last contest, as predicted.

Blessed be our Lady Nuit  
Guide us to Ra-Hoor-Khuit  
In your night we find shelter  
Before the Helter Skelter

His ethereal traits relaxed almost subconsciously as pitch black took over, the truth was he didn't know if he would wake up this time, and come back from his third death.

And oblivion just sat there and watched.


End file.
